


Home For the Holidays

by fourthlinegrind (moonlightxprincess13)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, I have no excuses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightxprincess13/pseuds/fourthlinegrind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve had thanksgiving with Jay, why not christmas too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home For the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morgan :)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Morgan+%3A%29).



> DAY TWELVE, I REPEAT DAY TWELVE. Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached the end of this adventure. I'd like to thank you all for sticking with me, Anabella for reading like eight million things, and Morgan for being there when I needed her. Speaking of which, this one was written especially for her because she loves, loves, loves Mason. So, merry christmas to all and to all a good night. Happy holidays to those who don't celebrate christmas.

Steve had just finished his post game interview, they always went so much better after a win, and was heading to the shower when Jay stopped him. “Hey Steve, got a minute?”

He stopped where he was, wearing only his towel, and turned to answer. “Yeah. What’s up?”

“I know that you didn’t have anywhere to be for American thanksgiving and I was just curious if you had plans for christmas.”

Steve furrowed his brow, thinking, before answering. “I was going to try to catch a flight back up to Oakville to see the family, but we’ve got a long road trip and we’re going to be on enough planes, and I don’t want them to come down here for only a few days, so no. Well not really anyway.” He shrugged.

“You, uh, wanna come over on christmas eve? We’ll get some food and chill out?” Jay shifted his weight in a fidgety fashion.

“Yeah,” Steve smiled widely. “Yeah that sounds really good. What, uh, what time do you want me there?”

Jay paused. “How about seven?”

Steve nodded, smile widening. “Perfect. I’ll see you then.” He continued towards the shower, sneaking a look over his shoulder to find Jay smiling almost as widely and looking positively ecstatic.

 

Steve was laying on his bed, half dressed from the waist down, when his phone went off the next day. He picked it up, not bothering to read the caller ID first. “Mace!” The voice was loud when he held the phone up to his ear, so he pulled it away slightly before answering.

“Hartsy?” He sat up, looking over at the clock. It was only half past three.

“Yeah man. Hey, you wanna come kick it with me, G and the Schenns? We’re making Brayden cook again. Kid can really cook like holy shit.”

There was a moment of quiet before Steve answered. “Thanks, but I’ve actually got plans already.”

“Oh, plans eh? You got a lady friend you haven’t told us about? Or do your plans consist of chilling with your dog all night?”

Steve flopped back down on his mattress. “Actually, if you really want to know, I’m going to Rosey’s. He invited me over yesterday."

“Rosey. Huh. Well then we won’t bother you, go enjoy you’re night.” There was a sing-song quality to Scott’s voice as he spoke.

“Hey, wait, what’s that supposed to mean?” Steve was almost shouting into his phone but to no avail, Scott had already hung up. He dropped the phone, narrowly avoiding having it smack him in the face, and stared at the ceiling. Feeling his anxiety level rise steadily from laying around, he eventually pushed himself out of bed and paced into the kitchen, staring at the bottle of wine and wrapping paper sitting on his table and set out in a renewed effort to figure out how to wrap a bottle, the results of the previous efforts lining the floor and trash can. He solved the problem after several more attempts, tape only sticking out in a few places. Steve placed a bow on the top and smiled down at his masterpiece before checking the clock. At least it was closer to five now.

Steve worked his way back to his bedroom and opened his closet, pulling out a festive colored button down and searching for his dress shoes; not the fancy ones that he used for game days but the cheaper ones that he wore to formal family functions and things of the like. The clock couldn’t move fast enough and there weren’t enough levels in candy crush to make him feel better so he headed out the door at quarter past six, hoping that there would be some kind of traffic to prevent him from being early. That or he’d wait in the car.

Fortunately for Steve, the gods must have been smiling upon him because the roads were so jam packed that he pulled up to Jay’s apartment complex a little after seven, shooting off a text with an apology and letting the other man know that he was here now. He took one last look in the mirror, making sure that his hair was where it needed to be and that there wasn’t anything in his teeth before taking a deep breath and grabbing the wine, heading inside.

Jay met him in the lobby, dressed in a pair of khakis and a horrific christmas sweater that had a reindeer with a light up nose. Steve laughed and he was pulled into a hug. “Well now I feel a little bit overdressed, I didn’t know tacky sweaters was the dress code.”

“Hey,” Jay shoved him a little with his shoulders. “I happen to love this sweater, okay?”

Steve rolled his eyes and they both chuckled, making their way onto the elevator. “Oh, this is for you.” Steve presented the wrapped bottle to Jay who took it gently.

“Gee I wonder what’s in here.” He pursed his lips and smiled at Steve who just shook his head in response.

“At least I made an effort.” The elevator dinged and the pair exited, heading towards Jay’s apartment.

“Keep it up and I won’t invite you over for holidays anymore.” Jay turned around, half expecting an apology from Steve, but was met with Steve’s grinning face. He turned back around to unlock the door and pushed it open.

“You know you love me.” He made his way inside where the smell of, well, something hit his nose. “Oh my god it smells so good in here.” He spun to face Jay. “Did you actually cook?”

Jay rubbed the back of his neck, setting the wine, now unwrapped, down on the counter. “It’s not much, just a ham and some vegetables. Mashed potatoes too.” He shrugged. “Thought take out on christmas eve was a little bit tacky.” They both laughed as Steve set his coat down on the rack and padded over to the couch. He looked around at the decorations that Jay had out, which weren’t a lot, but his little tree caught his eyes.

“I like your tree.”

“Oh thanks, I know it’s not much, only three and a half feet, but you know. I wanted at least something.” Steve nodded in response, thinking of his fake silvery tree at home that stood at about the same height as George. Jay called him over to the counter and dished out two plates of food, pouring the wine into glasses. They ate and talked about the game from last night and the upcoming road trip, as well as christmas traditions that their families had and what they normally did on christmas eve before retiring to the couch, fresh wine in their glasses.

Jay rested his glass on one of the side tables. “I know this isn’t anyone’s ideal christmas eve, but I’m really glad you're here.”

Steve smiled back, scooting a little closer to Jay. “Yeah, me too.” He blinked as Jay leaned in, tracing his fingers around Steve’s face before curling them behind his head, and kissed him deeply. Steve was shocked at first, but quickly moved in closer and kissed back, tilting his head back as Jay wrapped his other arm around Steve’s waist. Before he knew it, his hands were around Jay’s shoulders and his fingers tangled in his hair, kissing him with passion. Jay slowly pushed him further until he was on his back, Jay poised above him, panting with red, swollen lips.

Jay caught his breath before asking “bedroom?” To which Steve nodded and followed Jay to his room, unbuttoning his shirt and stripping out of his pants on the way there. Jay did the same, shedding his clothes on the floor before climbing onto the bed, snagging some lube and a condom from his dresser. Steve was already on the bed, boxer briefs kicked off to the side and legs spread when Jay positioned himself above him, lubing his fingers up before working him open. He kept his fingers crooked inside the goalie until he was pushing back on them, begging to be fucked. Jay obliged, rolling the condom on and carefully pushing in, rocking his hips to give Steve a chance to adjust.

Jay set a brisk pace, watching the flexible man underneath him wrap one leg around his waist and lifted the other one to Jay’s shoulder, urging him down to plant kisses all along his jawline. Jay wrapped a free hand around Steve’s cock, jerking it in time with his thrusts. It wasn't long before he was coming in spurts between them. Jay followed shortly there after, catching his breath before pulling out and tying off the condom, retreating to the bathroom to get a washcloth to clean Steve up with. After the wash cloth was discarded to the floor Jay rolled down the covers and all but pushed Steve underneath them. They slowly drifted off to sleep, Steve molded to Jay’s back and snoring lightly.

 

Jay blinked awake the next morning, carefully rolling over and pressing a quick kiss to Steve’s chin. “Hey, merry christmas.”

Steve’s eyes opened slightly before he spoke. “You too. Merry christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. y'all, you can find me over on the tumblr at fourthlinegrind.tumblr.com, where I sometimes write things and mostly post pictures of attractive hockey players. And kittens.


End file.
